<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the Beach by Cieryuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395844">At the Beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cieryuu/pseuds/Cieryuu'>Cieryuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art prompt c:, Beach Episode, F/F, M/M, Spirit Gate 4, Swimsuits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cieryuu/pseuds/Cieryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for YGO Collab Love’s Spirit Gate Round #4.</p><p>Jack and Carly were at the beach scorching themselves from the heat when some familiar faces show up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izayoi Aki/Carly Nagisa, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spirit Gate Round 11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt: Humid c:</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had a lot of fun drawing this! Thought I’d indulge a little and draw some 5ds art since I’ve been watching through it lately. I really love all the characters and thought “well, maybe I’ll give them a beach episode” when I saw the prompt list for this rounds Spirit Gate. This is my first time posting to Ao3, so hopefully I’ve done it right and my image doesn’t suddenly break, ahaha!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>